


You're still here

by The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV



Series: Missing Scenes/Re-written Scenes (Henrik Hanssen/Sacha Levy) [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: "A missing scene", Established Relationship, M/M, really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV
Summary: Henrik goes to see Sacha after the accident in series 21 episode 10: Powerless
Relationships: Henrik Hanssen/Sacha Levy
Series: Missing Scenes/Re-written Scenes (Henrik Hanssen/Sacha Levy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	You're still here

He watched as Beka left Sacha’s room, he waited a few minutes before entering the room. Sacha had his eyes closed and Henrik assumed that he’d fallen asleep, he didn’t blame him. He deserved to rest after the ordeal he’d been through. He took a nearby chair and sat down next to the bed. His hand hovering over Sacha’s. With a deep breath he took it. Sacha stirred a little before slowly opening his eyes.

“Henrik...” His voice sounded tired.

“Shh. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” Henrik smiled weakly at him, his mask slipping.. 

“I’m sorry.” Henrik’s throat closed up. Sacha had nothing to apologise for.

“No, don’t. It wasn’t your fault.” He once again forced a smile, it was harder this time. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Henrik looked away, blinking away the tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

“Please, rest.” He didn’t want to think about what could have happened. If Ric hadn’t found him…

“Henrik...” Sacha tugged gently on his hand, making him face him. When he saw the tears in Henrik’s eyes he stretched his arm up to wipe them away. He couldn’t quite reach, but as he was about to put his arm down again in defeat, Henrik leaned closer. Sacha smiled softly.

“Come here.” He put his hand on Henrik’s cheek, Henrik started to sob quietly.

“Hey, hey. I’m here. I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere.” He put his hand on Henrik’s neck, pulling him closer until Henrik had his face pressed against Sacha’s shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Henrik’s sobs disappeared. He carefully stood up, not wanting to hurt Sacha any further. 

“I should get going, before anyone comes back.” It wasn’t that they were ashamed of their relationship, but they wanted to keep it between them a while longer. This had been the biggest test for Henrik, to act the part of a CEO who’s employee had been in an accident. He had let himself slip slightly into a concerned friend before he caught himself.

“And you need to rest. Doctor’s orders.” His voice had started to get back to normal. He smiled at Sacha, squeezing his hand before he bent down to catch Sacha’s lips with his. It was gentle and an assurance that Sacha was still there. He made his way over to the door and turned back one last time.

“I love you.” He froze, he hadn’t meant to say that. He did love him, but they had never said it before. He clenched his fist, his mind racing.

“I love you too, Henrik.” Sacha said quietly, with his eyes closed and a tired smile on his lips. Henrik relaxed. He stood there for a moment, smiling at the now sleeping Sacha.

“Good night.” Henrik whispered before opening the door. Sacha would be fine and he loved him. He couldn’t ask for more. This had been a disaster of a day but it did have a sliver of brightness in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've found myself a new ship and I had to write this. I love the scenes between Henrik and Sacha but I think there are a few missing. Especially scenes where they are dating.


End file.
